Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gum resin or other film forming agent based biological dressings that adhere to oral tissue, such as the skin, mucosa, teeth or other tissue surfaces of the oral cavity and contain one or more agents for the treatment of symptoms related to oral conditions, including conditions due to oral hygiene, and dental health and/or appearance.
Background Information
The prophylactic, therapeutic and cosmetic benefits of maintaining high standards in oral hygiene and dental health are widely known. These benefits include reduction in caries, plaque, gingivitis and tartar; treating hypersensitivity; freshening breath; whitening teeth and removing stains; re-mineralizing teeth and the like.
One major oral hygiene concern for many people is halitosis, which is commonly referred to as bad breath. Halitosis is the result of volatile sulfur compounds, carboxylic acids and amines, generated by certain oral bacteria, that build up in the oral cavity. Not only is halitosis unpleasant but its presence can be indicative of poor oral hygiene and can also be one of the first signs of some more severe underlying problems. This is because the build up of matter which causes the bad breath associated with halitosis can also lead to the formation of plaque, the origin of dental caries, gingivitis and dental calculus.
Cosmetic aspects of oral care, such as the appearance of bright or “white” teeth, are also highly valued. Unfortunately, many substances that a person confronts on a daily basis can stain or reduce the “whiteness” of one's teeth. In particular, many foods such as coffee or tea and tobacco products and fluids tend to stain one's teeth. Such products or substances accumulate on the enamel layer of the tooth and form a pellicle film over the teeth and permeate the enamel layer, thereby staining the teeth. This problem occurs gradually over many years, but imparts a noticeable discoloration of the enamel of one's teeth. Further, the natural aging process results in even slight discoloration of the tooth as compared over the course of time.
In addition to typical oral hygiene procedures, such as brushing and flossing, a wide variety of oral care products are available which aid the maintenance of good oral hygiene by delivering various oral care substances or agents to the soft and hard tissues of the oral cavity. In general, such products exist in a form that permit use by the consumer themselves either at-home or away from the home and/or are administered by dentists/hygienists as part of their professional routine of oral hygiene treatments.
For example, conventional tooth whitening is accomplished by using whitening products on the dentin, which is the main, calcareous part of a tooth, beneath the enamel and surrounding the pulp chamber and root canals. Conventional tooth-whitening solutions generally take the form of a gel or paste, and are typically applied in conjunction with a mouthpiece or tray that fits snuggly over the surface of the teeth. The tooth-whitening process takes many hours to achieve desired results. Drawbacks including discomfort and potential injury due to poorly fitting trays and long duration for minimal efficacy.
A substantial limitation of many of the commonly used oral care products, including whitening solutions, is their brief period of efficacy when applied to the oral tissues. For example, the low viscosities of many oral care products do not allow the active ingredients to remain in contact with the targeted surface for as long as is necessary to effect the condition being treated because of the constant flushing effects of salivary secretions. In addition, saliva contains high concentrations of enzymes that can decompose the active agents contained in many products. In the case of teeth whitening products, saliva, which contains the enzyme catalase, rapidly decomposes the tooth whitening agent peroxide contained in many whitening solutions into gaseous oxygen and water. As a result, there is only transitory contact of the peroxide whitening agent with the teeth. This tendency toward rapid decomposition of active ingredients and/or the rapid flushing away of the product applied to the oral surface causes poor delivery of the oral care agent to the desired location, including insufficient, uneven or disparate application; as well as inefficiency due to loss of the product. Accordingly, the efficiency and utility for these oral care products in maximizing both oral hygiene and cosmetic appearance is currently limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a clean and inexpensive vehicle/carrier of topically applied oral care agents that increases the convenience, efficiency and effectiveness of the treatment, and decreases inappropriate or disparate application of the agents. It is preferably associated with less waste and lower cost and ultimately leads to improved treatment of the oral conditions and increased user satisfaction.